A Time to Love
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Jeff visits Dave at home after he gets out of the hospital. But there's time for tears and explanations later; for now, Dave just needs his love. Deff fluff. Rated T because it's my default rating.


Summary: Jeff visits Dave at home after he gets out of the hospital. But there's time for tears and explanations later; for now, Dave just needs his love.

Rated: T

So this is (sort of) a bridge between my fic I'm Not Ashamed and the fic I'll be writing this summer called Desensitize. If you read the first one, ignore Dave's transfer on the show and nothing else changes. If you didn't, no problem. This can easily be read as a one-shot.

* * *

The sun was glaringly bright, shooting rays of light through Dave's window and across his pillow. He pulled the pillow up over his eyes, trying to block out the sun and get some more sleep, but the gentle rise and fall of breath made him freeze. It wasn't his breathing.

Dave pushed the pillow off his head and threw it behind him. The soft 'oof' made it clear that he wasn't alone in his own room. He turned over slowly, peaking over his shoulder, then released the air he had been holding in.

"Hey, beautiful," the blond smiled softly at him. Dave turned over the rest of the way and gave the closest thing to a smile that he could muster.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" His voice still sounded a little hoarse and he coughed into his hand to clear his throat.

"Your dad told me what happened." Dave stiffened next to the boy and averted his eyes. He knew, sooner or later, he and Jeff would have to talk about this. He just wasn't ready for that talk to happen right _now_.

"I thought I would pop over and bring you something." Dave watched cautiously as Jeff leaned off the bed and began rummaging around in his bag. When he lifted himself up again he had a stack of papers in his hand. Dave's eyebrow came up as he unwrapped himself from his blanket and sat up.

"Um...what are those?"

"Applications." Jeff's smile was bigger now, even more so when he saw Dave's confusion. "Kurt told me that you might have some interest in being a...what was it again? Sports editor? Something like that. So these are the schools in Ohio that can help you with that. There are also a few from New York and California." Jeff set the applications on Dave's nightstand.

"Why did you bring those?" He was still expecting Jeff to bring up his recent attempt at suicide. His muscles refused to let him relax.

"Because..." Jeff chose his words carefully. "Because you have a long life ahead of you...You have a lot to life for. I want to help you achieve your dreams, no matter what they are. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't." He ended with a smile.

"Thank you," Dave whispered. He leaned over and pecked Jeff's lips. The blond smiled and leaned back in, deepening the kiss. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in Dave's short hair as his lips moved slowly, determinedly. The perfect, sweet moment was ruined by Dave's sudden realization.

"Ugh, morning breath!" Dave pushed the boy back quickly and jumped out of bed. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want Jeff to be repulsed by their kiss. As it was, the boy was giggling softly on his bed.

"You're breath is fine, sweetie."

"You lie," Dave said seriously, though his eyes were dancing with mischief. He placed a kiss on Jeff's forehead and went to brush his teeth quickly.

When he came back, Jeff had crawled under his blanket and was cuddling up to a pillow. Dave grabbed the thick comforter and crawled in next to Jeff. When he was under, Jeff wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and kissed his neck softly.

"Today we're going to stay in bed and just be happy, okay? No stressing out, no thinking about bad things. Just us, and this soft comforter, and the sunshine on our hair." The words were no more than a whisper but Dave heard them as if they were shouted. Because they touched a part of him that, so far, only Jeff was every capable of reaching.

Jeff knew he didn't want to talk about what happened. Instead, he gave him what he needed more than anything right now: love.

There would be plenty of time to talk about what had happened, what was _going _to happen. For now, they had each other, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Just a short little thingy of love, nothing special. Reviews would be very sweet :) If you have an idea for a Deff one-shot that you'd like me to write, let me know!


End file.
